Lies
by SecretsBeneathMySoul
Summary: I’m not like other girls.' Kara Laketon had no idea how right she was. She thought all the lies were done with. But they’re just beginning. Sequel to 'Blood'. Please R&R!
1. Hunted Part 1

**Just a little note!!**

**So, yay, welcome to "Lies", Part II of the Blood Series!! **

**For those of you just tuning in, reading part one (titled "Blood") isn't entirely mandatory, but I would **_**highly**_** recommend it!**

**And for my loyal readers who have been greatly anticipating the start of "Lies", here it is! Just for you! Enjoy!!**

_**

* * *

**_

"Don't be afraid, Scott. You can tell me anything, you know that. Whatever you say won't leave this room," the therapist coaxed the young, nervous man sitting across from him.

Scott hesitated, and then opened up. This is what he was paying Dr. George Waxler for, anyway. "It started a little over a year ago—migraines, at fire. Then I found…I could do stuff."

Dr. Waxler didn't understand. "What do you mean, 'do stuff'?"

"I have this ability," Scott chose his words carefully. "When I touch something…I can electrocute it if I want."

The doctor seemed interested. "How do you know?"

Scott paused, then explained, "I did it to the neighbor's cat. Its insides fried up like a hamburger."

Dr. Waxler looked down and scribbled something down on a pad of paper. Scott recognized the look he wore.

"You don't believe me," he stated/

"I believe if you believe it." Scott had heard this before. It's psychology code for "You're crazy, but I'm just going to go with it to make you feel better."

Scott hated hearing it. He extended his left hand. "Then here. Let's shake on it."

Dr. Waxler stared at his hand, but he did not take it. Instead he looked up at Scott and continued with the questioning. "Why would you wanna kill the neighbor's cat, Scott?"

Sighing, Scott replied, "I don't _He_ wants me to, and he doesn't want me to stop there."

"Who?"

"The yellow-eyed man. HE comes to me in my dreams—tells me to do things, awful things. I tell him no. No, I don't want to."

"What else does the yellow-eyed man tell you?"

Scott paused, unsure. Finally, he answered, the words difficult for him. He has plans for me.

"What kind of plans?"

_**

* * *

**_Scott sighed in frustration. He knew that Dr. Waxler would be difficult to convince, but he didn't expect to be regarding as certifiably insane. As if a prescription fro anxiety pills was really going to make his problems go away.

Something interrupted Scott's thoughts. He could have sworn he just saw someone pass by in the shadows. Paranoia quickened his heartbeat. "Hello?"

But there's only silence. Scott shock his head, telling him self he was being ridiculous. He reached his car, pulling out his keys. However, when he goes to unlock his door, there's a man's reflection in the window, and it's not his.

Scott turned to face his follower, but he's met with a sharp pain in his abdomen. He'd been stabbed with a knife. His assailant jerked the knife upwards, instantly ending all of Scott's problems. Blood seeped out of his mouth as leaned back against the car and slid to the ground.

_**

* * *

**_

"What are you talking about?" Sam's voice cracked slightly with emotion, tears forming in his eyes.

"Right before Dad died…he told me something. He told me something about you."

The suspense was driving Sam crazy. "What? Dean, what did he tell you?"

Dean just looked at Sam for a long time, contemplating what to say. Sam wasn't going to let it go until Dean told him, and Dean was out of excuses. He had to tell Sammy the truth.

The question was, could he handle the truth? Dean was about to find out.

"He said that he…he wanted me to watch out fro you. Take care of you."

"He told you that a million times." Sam was getting aggravated. Why couldn't Dean just come out and say it?

"No, this time was different. He said that I had to…save you."

"Save me from what?"

Dean sighed. He knew there was no sense in trying to prolong the inevitable. Then again, Dean was never one for sense. "He just said that I had to save you. Nothing else mattered. And if I couldn't, I'd…" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"You'd what, Dean?" Sam demanded.

"I'd have to kill you." Sam looked at Dean, confused. Dean worked to fight the tears threatening him. "He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy."

"Kill me?" Sam asked, tears close to falling. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, he must've had some kind of reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark-side or something?! What else did he say, Dean?"

"Nothing. That's it, I swear." Sam's bombardment of questions overwhelmed Dean. He wanted nothing more to have this all done with. He wished that Sam had never gotten that stupid vision.

"How could you not have told me this?!" Sam yelled.

"Because he was dead and he begged me not to." Dean may not have raised his voice like Sam, but it was filled with just as much emotion, if not more.

"Who cares? Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!"

That got Dean. His volume matched his younger brother's as he spoke. "You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth! And I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day!"

Sam turned away from Dean, pausing before he continued. Finally, he said, "We've just gotta figure out what's going on then, what the hell all this means."

Dean's voice returned to normal, but the tension was still there. "We do? I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low, you know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. And that way, I could make sure…"

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?"

"I never said that." Dean hated hearing Sam talk like that.

"Jeez, if you're not careful, you _will_ have to waste me one day, Dean."

Dean _really_ didn't like hearing Sam talk like that. "I never said that! Damn it, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control! You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you're pissed at me, and I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?"

Sam scoffed, shaking his head. "Forget."

"Sam, please, man." He grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay, I'm begging you here. Please…please."

Sam hesitated, and then nodded his head in agreement. He could be patient, he could wait. For a time.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sighed, no longer able to deal with the tension thick in the air. He muttered something about getting some fresh air and left the room. Dean didn't bother stopping him or asking any questions, he knew that Sam needed his space.

Once outside, Sam took a big breath of the cool night air. It felt good in his lungs. He looked around the parking lot of the Velvet Inn Motel, his eyes finally settling on Kara's car. He turned around and glanced at her room. Through what little view the curtained window allowed, Sam could see Kara drinking from a bottle of beer.

He turned went over to Dean's Impala, took a crowbar out from the backseat and went over to Kara's Camaro. Using the crowbar to open the door, Sam climbed in and jumpstarted the engine. Kara wouldn't need her car tonight anyway.

_**

* * *

**_

Kara sighed, holding her head in her hands. She was in a motel room for an entire five minutes before getting a pack of beer to help drown her thoughts. She'd done enough thinking for the day and only wanted to drink in solitude.

However, there was only so much solitude a buzzed girl could handle. She knew Dean and Sam were in the room next to her. She'd rather hear about their problems than focus on her own. Kara stood, finishing the last chug of her drink before leaving the room.

She knocked quite loudly, twice, before Dean answered the door. He looked at her quizzically but let her in the room. "Where's Sam?"

"Uh, he went out for a little while."

"Huh." Kara turned to Dean, who, in turn, was drinking his own beer, sitting at the small table. This struck Kara as funny, although it didn't surprise her.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean asked, taking another sip.

"Seems like that's the only thing you can do right." The words were much, much harsher than she had intended, but the alcohol in her system didn't really give a damn.

Dean, on the other hand, did. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," Kara brushed it off.

"No, I don't know what you mean, Kara. Why don't you explain it to me?" Dean's voice dripped venom. He'd been through enough that day, he didn't need to deal with Kara's attitude.

Kara sighed in aggravation. "Just saying, drowning out your problems with some cheap beer? Classic."

Dean set his beer down, glaring at Kara angrily. Kara laughed a little more. "It's nothing to have an attitude about."

He scoffed, standing up. "_I'm_ the one with an attitude?"

Kara raised an eyebrow at Dean. "I'm not the one getting all huffy and puffy, about to blow this place down."

Dean stepped over towards Kara, but she had turned away, looking over the room. "If I'm the big, bad wolf, which little piggy are you?"

That strangely hurt Kara. Something so petty, that she normally would have laughed at, got her blood boiling. She spun around and glared at Dean, who stood just a few yards away. She took a few angry steps forward. "You know what, Dean? I don't even know _why_ I came over here. I guess I thought that for once in your life you wouldn't be such an ass." Seriousness crept into her voice. "Especially after everything."

"Oh, do you mean you lying about your freaky visions, or you being immune to some demonic virus?"

Kara's eyes flashed. Without thought and seemingly without permission, her hand reached up and connected with head. There was a loud crack that seemed to reverberate against the walls. Dean's face was already starting to turn red from the slap.

Believing she'd had her final say, Kara turned to leave. However, Dean's right hand reached out and grab her corresponding arm, forcing her to turn back. "I didn't say you could leave. We're not done here."

"Like hell we are," Kara's baneful words oozed malice. The two glared sharp daggers at each other, neither needing to use cruel words to get the point across.

Kara had no idea how things had gotten this far out of control, and, at that moment, she didn't care. She was on fire. Everything had escalated, and right now she was just going with it. She pressed her body up against Deans as his hands gripped her now quickly bare back, shooting hot, fiery embers through her spine. He kissed her hard, and Kara briefly wondered how bruised she was going to be in the morning.

The thought didn't last, thanks to those three bottles of beer. In fact, logical thought and reasoning went straight out the window. All that mattered was the here and now, Dean's strong body pressing down against hers as they fell onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips kissing her collar bone.

_**

* * *

**_

Kara's first thought as she awoke the next morning was _Oh fuck_, quickly followed by another _Oh fuck_ Her third was _Where the fuck are my clothes_, but she soon realized the word 'fuck' was the last thing she wanted to think about, and she temporarily banned the word from her vocabulary.

She sat up, holding the sheets tight around her otherwise bare body. She glanced over at the other side of the bed, but it was empty. Just then, Kara noticed the smell of something cooking. It smelled like…eggs. And sausage. Possibly some bacon, too.

_No way…_Kara thought, her eyes scanning the room. There Dean stood, in the kitchen. Warming up some instant breakfast in the microwave. Kara let out a sigh of relief. For some reason, the thought of Dean cooking struck fear into her heart.

Dean didn't seem to notice her at first, but, as if he could feel her eyes, he turned to face her. "Mornin'."

"Morning," Kara managed to get out. Her voice was soft and coarse, causing her to shudder.

Dean smirked and panic overtook Kara as he opened his mouth to speak. "You know, it's kind of late. Did you have a long night or something?"

Kara groaned softly. Thinking about what had happened the night before was the last thing she had wanted, second only to Dean's mocking her.

"Dean…," she sighed. Making sure the sheet was secure, Kara stood up, wanting to escape as soon as was possible. "…Where are my clothes?"

_**

* * *

**_

_Sam stood near an old building, looking around the outside. He glanced down at the piece of stationary from the Blue Red motel, checking the address: 5637 Monroe St. He was at the right place._

_He approached the building cautiously, looking inside through a crack in the wood. Seeing that it is secure, he picks the lock on the door and walks into the long-abandoned house._

_Once inside, Sam began his search. The first room is clean. He goes cautiously to enter another room. However, he wasn't careful enough. Sam stepped onto a tripwire, immediately setting it off. _

_The room explodes into flames. The only remains are Sam's shoe. _

"Oh, my God." A young brunette woman, Ava Wilson, sat up in the bed she shared with her fiancée, drenched in sweet and breathing erratically. Sensing her discomfort, Ava's fiancée also woke up.

"Honey?: he asked.

"Huh?" Was all Ava could muster.

"You okay?" he didn't bother trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"What? No, I just had another night. It's fine, it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Ava smiled, hoping he was too tired to see the lie.

He was. "Okay."

With her fiancée sleeping, Ava stared off into the darkness, scared out of her mind. She knew what just happened, but she still couldn't believe it. Why was this happening to her?

Ava didn't have the answers she wanted. But she did know one thing. She had to save that guy.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to get this written and posted, I was working some kinks out in the overall story! Please review!**


	2. Hunted Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so, good news? I've made SIX promo vids on Windows Movie Maker. Bad news? My computer is retarded and won't let me save it as a movie, only a project. Help? Please?**

* * *

"Crap," Kara muttered under her breath. She held the dark blue sheet closed around her body with her left hand and most of her clothes with her right. Her bra seemed to be nowhere in sight. And it wasn't like Dean was much of a help. He just sat there, eating his microwave breakfast, smirking at her. Kara fought the urge to glare at him.

"Something wrong?" he finally asked.

Kara spun around, a strand of hair falling into her eyes. She opened her mouth to fire some retort but thought better of it. She sighed.

"No, everything's…" she trailed off. She was going to say "fine" but didn't want to give Dean the wrong idea.

Not that she didn't have a good time, minus the arguing. In fact, the night before was…Kara shuddered and blocked the memory from her thoughts. _Don't even think about it, Missy. You did __not__ enjoy yourself last night. In fact, last night was the worst night of your life. Or, even better, it never even happened. You left your room and went to bed alone. You're not standing in Dean's room clad in only a bedsheet. _

Dean laughed, interrupting Kara's thoughts. "Let me help you."

He stood up and walked towards her. Kara instinctively grasped the sheet tighter. Dean noticed this but said nothing, surprising Kara while simultaneously filling her with relief. He dropped down to his hands and knees and reached under the small dresser. Standing up again, Dean held Kara's black bra. Kara immediately blocked the memory of it being ripped off her body and looked away from Dean.

Dean, too, seemed to feel slightly awkward, his sarcasm run out. "Uh…here," he said, handing it back to Kara. She nodded and turned to leave. She stopped, her eyes on the curtained window.

"What?" Dean asked. Instead of answering, Kara pulled the curtain back and thought _Oh, shit._ Dean repeated his question.

Kara replied with one of her own. "Uh, where's my car?"

Realization struck Dean, and another thought immediately occurred to him. He silently swore at himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Where's Sammy?"

_**

* * *

**_

Sam cut the engine of Kara's car. He looked out the window towards the Roadhouse, wondering how many times Dean and Kara have called Ellen. He'd been gone for several hours, they're bound to have noticed his disappearance, whether they'd been drinking or not.

Sighing, he got out of the car and approached the Roadhouse.

Ellen turned to face him the moment Sam walked in. She greeted him by saying his name.

"Hey, Ellen. You don't seem that surprised to see me."

"Your brother's been calling, worried sick, looking for you," she replied, trying to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah. Figured he might."

"What's going on between you two?" she asked.

Sam wasn't sure if it was safe to answer, but he knew that he definitely didn't want to talk about it. He paused, then disregarded the question completely. "So, um…how's Jo?"

Ellen's face wore a look of slight melancholy. "Well, I don't really know."

This time Sam was the curious one. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen her in weeks. She sends a postcard now and again."

"Well, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, after she worked that job with you boys, she just decided she wanted to keep on hunting. I said, 'Not under my roof.' And she said, 'Fine.'"

Sam could tell how hard this all was for Ellen. She loved her daughter more than anything. "So…I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."

Ellen surprised Sam by laughing. "Aw, don't get wrong, I wish I could blame the hell out of you boys."

She regained her seriousness and continued, "Truth is, it's not your fault. Sam…none of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy a long time ago for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself."

Sam saw an opportunity and seized it. "What _did _happen."

Ellen replied only by shaking her head. Sam wasn't sure if that meant she didn't know, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. She changed the subject back to Sam. "Um, so…why did you come here, sweetie?"

"I need help."

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh, yeah, cuz it's really my fault _you_ lost your brother!"

"You should have noticed earlier that _your car_ was missing!"

Kara heaved an aggravated sigh and turned away from Dean, throwing her hands in the air as if she had given. "God, Dean you're such an ass!"

"And you're a bitch! So I guess we're even!"

Kara turned and glared at Dean. He glared right back with the same ferocity. And to think, last night they had…Kara sighed again. That was so obviously a fluke, a mistake she would **never** make again.

"You know what, Dean? Name-calling isn't going to find your brother. So get in gear and call Ellen."

Dean looked as if he was about to say something but thought better of it. He turned away from her and pulled out his cell phone as Kara returned to her own room.

_**

* * *

**_

"What am I looking for, Sam?" Ash asked, joining Sam and Ellen by the bar.

"Other people. Other psychics, like me—as many as possible, and I need a nationwide search," Sam explained.

Ellen watched Sam, concerned. "But…I though there was no way to track them all down. Not all of them had nursery fires like you did."

Sam hadn't thought of that. "Well, no. But Sam had to. Start there."

_**

* * *

**_

"Done. And done," Ash said later on, rejoining Sam and Ellen.

"That was fast." Sam knew Ash was a genius, but it seemed like Ash barely even had to try.

"Well, apparently, that's my job. Make the monkey dance at the keyboard."

Ellen sighed. "Just tell us what you got, Ash."

Ash consented. "Four folks fit the profile, nationwide—born in '83, mother died in a nursery fire, the whole she-bang."

Sam didn't like this. "Four? That's it?"

Ash read off the sheet of paper in his hand, "Sam Winchester, Lawrence, Kansas. Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan. Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma. And, uh…another name –- Scott Carey."

That was all Sam needed. "You got an address?"

"Kind of. The Arbor Hills Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot 486."

Sam's face fell. "So, he's dead?"

"Killed about a month ago."

"Killed how?"

"Stabbed. Parking lot. The fuzz don't have much, no suspects," Ash explained.

Although Sam was disappointed, he was going to take all he could get. He stood to leave, "All right. Thank you."

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked.

"Indiana."

"Sam? I've gotta call Dean. I've gotta let him know where you are."

"Ellen, I'm trying to find answers about who I am. And my brother means well, but he can't protect me from that. Please."

Ellen gazed at Sam, and then sighed, giving in. Sam left without another word.

_**

* * *

**_

"You said you went to high school with Scott?"

Sam looked up at Mr. Carey, Scott Carey's father. "Yes, sir, I did. I just heard about what happened. I'm so sorry.

Mr. Carey sighed softly. "Scotty was a good boy. He changed a lot since you knew him?"

This peaked Sam's interest. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Carey explained, his tone expressing his grief over his son's murder. "It started about a year ago with these headaches. Then he got depressed, paranoid, nightmares.

"Nightmares? Did he ever talk to you about his nightmares? What he saw?" Sam was intrigued and desperate for information.

"No, no. He closed up on me. I tried to get him help, but nothing took. He'd just lock himself in his room for days."

"You think maybe I could see his room?"

Mr. Carey didn't have a problem with this. He pointed the way, and then let Sam alone.

Sam began his search as soon as he entered the room. There were several pill bottles on a nightstand next to the bed, all of which were prescribed by a Dr. Waxler. Sam put one in his pocket. He turned away from the table and went to the closet. He pushed aside the clothes and looked at the wall. His eyes went wide with shock.

On the wall, behind the clothes, there were tons of pictures of people with yellow eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam stood outside the Blue Rose Motel, pulling a key out of his pocket. He was about to open the door when he heard soft footsteps behind him. Alarmed and acting purely on instinct, Sam grabbed the person—woman, rather—and pushed her up against the door.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman was terrified, but managed to find her voice. "Please…you're in danger."

_**

* * *

**_

"Okay, look, I know how all this sounds, but I am not insane and I am not on drugs, okay? I am normal. This is way, way off the map for me." As she spoke, her tone became more and more frantic, although she felt safer now that the two were inside and Sam wasn't trying threatening her.

Sam believed the young woman. Her eyes portrayed her fear and confusion. "All right, just calm down, okay? What's your name?"

"Ava."

"Ava?"

"Ava Wilson."

"Ava, I'm Sam Winchester, all right?" Ava nodded, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Now, you were telling me about this dream of yours."

Ava began pacing as she spoke, trying to put the pieces together. "Uh, yeah, okay. About a year ago, I started having these headaches and nightmares, I guess. And I really didn't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy get stabbed in a parking lot!"

"When was this?"

"Uh, about a month ago," Ava reached into her purse. "But anyway, a couple of days later, I found this."

Ava held up a newspaper clipping of Scott Carey's obituary. Sam took it from her as Ava launched back into her previous, nearly hysterical state, "I saw this guy die! Days before it happened! I don't know why, I don't know, it's just some reason…my dreams are coming true. And last night…I had another one."

"Okay," Sam said, looking up expectantly.

"About you." Ava paused, struggling. "I saw you die."

Sam didn't seem concerned about her dream. "How did you find me?"

"You had motel stationary, and I Google'd the motel, and it was real." Ava still seemed surprised at the fact. "So I just thought that I should warn you."

"I don't believe this," Sam scoffed, partially lost in thought.

Ava took this the wrong way and sighed. "Oh, of course you don't. You think I'm a total nutjob."

Sam quickly corrected himself. "Wait, no, no. I mean…you must be one of us."

Now Ava was even more confused. "Sorry…one of who?"

"One of the psychics, like me," Sam explained. "Look, Ava, I have visions too, all right? So we're connected."

Ava started laughing. "Okay, so…you're nuts. That's great."

Sam was desperate to put the pieces together and for Ava to understand. "Okay, look, did your mother happen to die in a house fire?"

It wasn't working. Ava was convinced Sam was a complete lunatic. "No, my mother lives in Palm Beach."

"So, you don't fit the pattern either," Sam said, more to himself than to Ava, who was just staring at him, confused out of her mind.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean leaned against the Impala, willing his phone to ring. When it finally did, he answered it on the first ring. "Hello?"

"It's Ellen." Dean perked up, hoping she had good news.

"Hey, have you heard from Sam?"

Ellen was hesitant on the other line. "I have, but…he made me promise not to tell you where he is."

This wasn't what Dean wanted to hear. "Come on, Ellen, please! Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid."

Ellen spoke immediately. "Now, Dean, they say you can't protect your loved ones forever." She paused, but only slightly.

"Well, I say screw that. What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana."

Dean felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Thanks," he said hanging up. He turned to Kara, who just exited the restaurant carrying a bag of food. "Get in."

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Hey! Okay, so not a lot of Kara or even Dean, but whatever. I'll have more up as soon as possible, promise!!! And, to my dear, dear friend superhippoturkey (yeah, I think she's a nutjob, too), I love you for reading/reviewing almost 30 chapters (of Blood and Lies) in just one week! You're fan-freaking-tastic!!!**


	3. Hunted Part 3

**A/N: Before I begin, I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to my dear, dear friend superhippoturkey. She's one of my bestest friends and helps me out often when I'm stuck writing. Thanks Erica!!**

* * *

"Why can't you just leave town? Please? Before you blow up?" Ava pleaded.

"No, I can't."

Ava's vision flashed quickly in her mind's eye. "Oh, God. Why not?"

"Because there's something going on here, Ava—with you, with me. There are others like us out there. And we're all a part of something. And I've gotta figure out what." Sam thought his words would encourage Ava, but they had the opposite affect.

"Okay, you know what? Screw you buddy. 'Cause I'm a secretary from Peoria and I'm not part of anything, okay? Do you see this?" She held up her left hand, showing her engagement ring. "I am getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be at home addressing invitations, which I am way behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass. But if you just wanna stay here and die, fine. Me? I'm due back on planet Earth."

Ava turned, about to leave after concluding her little rant. Sam seized this opportunity to speak up. "Don't you wanna know why this is happening? I mean, don't these visions scare the hell out of you? 'Cause if you walk out that door right now…you might never know the truth."

It was enough to stop Ava. She turned to face Sam after he pleaded, "I need your help." That was all that was needed for Ava to provide her assistance.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Okay, quick note. If you're reading this I'm assuming that you've seen Supernatural. So I'm going to do something I have NEVER done for a fanfiction before: I'm skipping. We all know what happens next: Ava goes to see Dr. Waxler as Sam steals some files. Then they listen to the tape in the file, a recording of the conversation from the beginning of the episode. And then you see Dean pull up. That's were I'm starting, otherwise this will take FOREVER to write!! Happy reading!**

_**

* * *

**_

Dean cut the engine, parking the Impala in a motel parking lot. Without a word, he and Kara unbuckled their seat belts and opened their doors.

"Well, thank God you're okay," Dean said, seeing Sam through one of the windows. Kara sighed in relief. Suddenly, Sam moved, revealing a beautiful young woman. Dean chuckled at this. "Oh, you're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog."

Kara scoffed and shook her head. She was about to say something, a comment Dean probably wouldn't have found too amusing, when her cell phone rang. Kara pulled it out of her back pocket and accepted the call. "Hey, Jesse. What's up?"

Without so much as a look at Dean, Kara turned and started to walk away, so that she was out of hearing range. Kara had always felt uncomfortable being on the phone when there were people listening.

"Not much. Everything's about as exciting as usual."

"Ah, so you were dying of boredom and thought of me?"

"Yeah, basically. So what's new? Anything exciting going on there…wherever 'there' is?"

Kara's first thought was of the night before. She shook her head so that the memory would dissipate and replied. "Not really."

"Why do I find _that_ hard to believe?" Jesse chuckled.

Kara shrugged. "I don't know, Jesse. Why?"

"Kara, you've got probably the most fascinating job in the entire world!"

Kara sighed. She and Jesse were having this conversation far too often. "Jesse, what I do, it's not _fascinating_. It's not _fun_. It's dangerous. And difficult. Lonely."

Jesse seemed to be going along with what Kara was saying and being serious about the whole ordeal. Until she added that last point. He chuckled. "Lonely? Come on, Kara, you spend every day with two guys, and you can always call me! I wouldn't exactly call it a social scene, but it definitely beats what you had before, right?"

Kara knew that Jesse had a valid point. She actually had people she could talk to, open up to, if she ever wanted to. It was nice to have that option.

Jesse interrupted her thoughts, laughing. "Unless of course you meant 'lonely' in a different kind of way."

"What?" Kara asked. A second later, she understood his meaning and groaned. "Jesse, I don't think that's—"

"Yes, Kara, it is my business. Best friend, remember?"

"Yes, Jesse, I remember," Kara replied sullenly. "It's just not something I want to talk about."

"What, are you embarrassed or something?"

Kara scoffed and shook her head. How did he always know what was going on with her. Kara faintly wondered if Jesse, too, had some sort of psychic power.

"Okay, so it's either you haven't slept with anyone for a while, **or** you have recently, but you're too ashamed or something."

Kara felt her cheeks warm. _Damn._ Jesse was right. Kara **was** ashamed of sleeping with Dean, of allowing herself to be that weak.

"Come on, Kara, which is it? You know I'm going to be annoying until you tell me."

And Kara knew he was telling the truth. Jesse was about as stubborn as she was, and he wasn't about to drop the subject. She sighed and quickly weighed her options. She could either, a) tell him the truth and deal with the awkwardness of Jesse knowing, or, b) lie and deal with the awkwardness of Jesse believing she hadn't had sex since they were together.

Kara wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone. Avoidance was a key trait all hunters practiced faithfully, why should she stop now?

_**

* * *

**_

_"What else does the yellow-eyed man say?"_

_"He has plans for me. He says there's a war coming. And people like me—we're gonna be the soldiers. Everything's about to change."_

Sam stopped the tape, stunned. Ava looked up at him, her horror apparent. "He's not talking about _us_, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I think he is."

"Well…but…how can we turn into that?"

"I don't—" Sam started to reply but was cut off by the glass window shattering. He threw Ava to the ground and crouched down so as to avoid any other bullets. "Stay down!"

"Oh my God! Sam!"

_**

* * *

**_

Dean was quick as lighting, and furious. Someone was shooting at his little brother, and it didn't take him long to see who. On the roof of the next building, Gordon Walker was aiming his sniper rifle, ready to take another shot.

"Gordon!" Dean yelled angrily, catching the other hunter off guard. He kicked him and started throwing punches. "You do that to my brother, I'll kill you!"

"Dean, wait!" But Dean wasn't in a merciful mood and continued to wail on him. However, Gordon managed to grab his sniper rifle and knocked Dean out cold.

He stood up, wiping blood from his mouth, gun in hand. He heard footsteps and caught a flash of red hair running across the parking lot. He thought briefly of aiming the rifle at his new assailant, but thought better of it. What if he missed? He'd just be digging his own grave, since this was probably a friend of the Winchesters. He looked over at Dean's limp body and a plan formulated in his mind.

Killing Sam was going to be easy.

_**

* * *

**_

Kara had barely even heard the shot. If it wasn't for her trained ears and the sound of glass shattering, she probably wouldn't have even noticed someone shooting at Sam and the girl he had with him.

"Jesse, I got to go. Something's come up," she said quickly, snapping her cell phone shut. She started to sprint towards Sam's motel room, but soon realized that the shooting had stopped. And Dean was missing.

She looked up, and saw the perfect spot for a sniper to aim straight into the window. Without another thought, she began running at full speed and climbing up the fire escape ladders.

It only took Kara about a minute to reach the top of the building, but it was apparently too long. There was no one there.

"Shit," Kara swore, running a hand threw her hair, she glanced down and saw a car speed away. Whether it was the shooter or not, Kara practically flew down the ladder, even jumping off the last of the three stories. Even though she knew Dean would probably kill her later, Kara hotwired the Impala and sped off in the direction that the car left.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam and Ava reached the top of the building, looking around for any signs of the shooter. However, there wasn't anybody there.

"Wait, I don't understand," Ava said, helping Sam looked, although she didn't know exactly what to look for. She was still in shock at having been shot at through the motel window. "Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?"

Sam shook his head. "Trust me, they wouldn't do us much good."

Ava took his word for it. Sam bent down and picked up a bullet. He observed it closer, then said, "These are .223 caliber, subsonic rounds. The guy must have put a suppressor on the rifle."

Ava turned and looked at Sam in horror. "Dude! Who _are_ you?"

Sam realized his mistake. "Oh, I just…I just watch a lot of _TJ Hooker_."

"Who are you calling?" Ava asked when Sam took out his cell phone.

"My brother. I think we definitely need help."

_**

* * *

**_

Dean wasn't unconscious for long, maybe five minutes. But Gordon was ready for it and hit him again. Dean was out for much longer this time, and when he awoke, found himself tied to a chair in an old abandoned building. He struggled briefly to free himself, but soon found it to be of no use.

"Ah, there you are, Dean. I was beginning to wonder if maybe I hit you a little too hard."

Dean looked over to his left at Gordon, holding the rifle. He was about to say something rude and condescending, but his cell phone rang, interrupting him.

"Oh, looks like you've got a call. Let's see who it is." Gordon stood and dug into Dean's shirt pocket to pull it out. Dean, powerless to stop him, just glared. Smirking, Gordon flipped open the phone and raised his eyes in surprise when he saw who was calling.

"Not Kara Laketon?" he asked Dean.

"Who?" Dean asked in return, as if he had never heard the name in his life.

"Don't pull that bull with me, Dean. I'm not stupid." Gordon wasn't in the mood for Dean's cynicism. He hit the ignore button.

"You know, I though I saw a red head at the motel," he said, more to himself. He turned to Dean. "If I'd known she was huntin' with you boys, I might have stuck around a bit."

Dean gave up feigning ignorance. "You know Kara?"

"Oh, yeah, we go way back." Gordon's tone turned sour. "Damn bitch is about as fun to be around as you are."

Dean chuckled. "I take it she kicked your ass, too?"

Gordon glared angrily at Dean, but he was interrupted by the phone ringing again. Kara was calling back. "Boy, she is persistent, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah. Energetic, too," Dean added, going out on a limb. There's no way a male hunter would team up with Kara, even for one hunt, without trying to get into her pants. He was just hoping that the same thing had been on Gordon's mind as well. "Just keeps going and going…"

Gordon raised his eyebrows. "You know that from experience?" he asked.

Dean shrugged the best he could tied to a chair. "What can I say, I must be her type."

Now Dean was just goading him. And Gordon was taking the bait. "Or she just has really low standards.

"If that's true, how come you couldn't get any?"

Gordon stood, glaring at Dean. He was about to hit him when the phone rang once more. "I swear to God, if that's her…"

Gordon picked up the phone and looked at the screen. A mischievous grin crept across his face. "Look at that. Sammy's calling."

He held the phone up the Dean's air while simultaneously shoving the rifle against Dean's abdomen. "Why don't you say hello?"

Dean had no choice but to comply. "Hello?"

"Dean."

With a gun pressed against him, Dean had to play it casual. "Sam, I've been looking for you."

"Yeah. Look, I'm in Indiana—Lafayette."

"I know."

"You do?

"Yeah, I talked to Ellen. Just got here myself. It's a real funky town." Dean hoped he wasn't putting too much emphasis on the code phrase for Gordon to pick up on it, but enough for Sam to get the message. "You ditched me, Sammy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, right now, there's someone after me."

Dean glared daggers at Gordon, jaw clenched. "What? Who?"

"I don't know, that's what we need to find out. Where are you?"

Dean gave Sam the address as Gordon mouthed it. "I'm staying at 5637 Monroe Street. Why don't you meet me here?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed, hanging up.

"Now, was that so hard?" Gordon said, snapping the cell phone shut.

"Bite me."

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Okay, so I'll try to have more up as soon as possible. But I just got a job at a Steak N Shake nearby and I also have finals next week so I need to study. But I'll try!! **

**Please review!**


	4. Hunted Part 4

**A/N: Hey! Another chapter up and running! YAY!**

* * *

"What is it?" Ava asked Sam. The expression on his face was unsettling and made her fear that thing's had just gone from bad to worse.

She was right. "My brother's in trouble."

"What?"

Sam explained, "He gave me a code word. Someone's got a gun on him."

He wrote down the address on a piece of motel stationary, like the one in Ava's vision as she asked, "Code word?" She was still having a difficult time digesting all of this.

"Yeah—'funky town'. He thought of it. It's kind of a long story. Come on."

"Gordy, I know me and Sam ain't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Dean asked, trying to do whatever he could to change Gordon's mind about killing his brother or himself.

"What, you think this is revenge?"

"Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days…which was awesome." Dean chuckled, and then realized this probably wasn't the best way of going about things. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah, I was definitely planning on whoopin' your ass for that," Gordon said.

"Mm-hmm," Dean nodded his head, waiting for him to explain further.

"But that's not what this is. This isn't personal. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother's fair game." Dean looked down from Dean, loading more ammunition into his gun.

"I don't think I should leave," Ava said as Sam walked her back to her car.

"I want you out of harm's way, Ava," Sam repeated himself once more.

Ava was persistent and stubborn, and her concern for Sam's life wouldn't let her leave just yet. "What about you?"

"Harm's way doesn't really bother me," Sam said cryptically.

Ava knew Sam was telling the truth. "No, but you are walking right into my vision. I mean, this is how you die!"

"Doesn't matter. It's my brother."

It was obvious that Sam wasn't going to give in. He cared for his brother too much, Ava could see that. So she changed her tactic, offering her services, whatever they may be. "Maybe I can help."

"You've done all you can. Just go back to your fiancée."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go home, Ava. You'll be safe there," Sam promised. He opened the door for her and, hesitantly, she got inside the car.

"Well, just promise me you'll call, then. I mean, when you get your brother, just to let me know that everything's all right," she pleaded.

Sam nodded his head, agreeing to her terms. "I promise."

"God, damn it!" Kara swore, snapping her cell phone shut. She had figured that Dean wouldn't have been able to get to his phone, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. However, after reaching his voicemail twice, Kara knew it was to no use. But that wasn't the worse part. Instead of ringing forever, the phone had only ringed twice before cutting to voicemail, which meant that someone was hitting the ignore button. And Kara really doubted that it was Dean.

So she tried calling Sam, hoping he'd know something. However, he must have already been using the phone, because it went straight to voicemail. She'd just have to wait for him to call her back.

It didn't take long. Sam called back just a couple minutes later. Kara answered the phone, cutting straight to the chase. "Dean's missing."

"Yeah, I know. But I know where he is."

Kara immediately realized that Dean's captor must have allowed him to talk when Sam called. And the there's only one reason he'd let him do that. "It's a trap."

"Yeah, I know. Dean let me know he had a gun on him."

"'Funkytown'," the two said simultaneously.

"Where is he?" Kara asked.

"5637 Monroe Street. I've got your car, you in the Impala?"

"Yeah. By the way, next time? Ask."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just get to Dean."

Kara hung up and spun the car around in an illegal U-turn. She'd passed Monroe Street a couple of blocks back.

_**

* * *

**_

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana—teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon," Gordon began to explain. Dean listened patiently, not that he had much choice. "But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something about a coming war. Now, I don't hink it meant to. It just kind of slipped out. But it was too late—peaked my interest. And you can really make a demon talk if you've got the right tools.

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" Dean asked, unable to clear the look of disgust from his face.

"She didn't make it," Gordon replied simply.

Dean shook his head. "Well, you're a son of a bitch."

Gordon stood and slapped Dean. He smirked as he said, "That's my mama you're talkin' about."

He sat back down, and continued with his story. "Anyway, this demon tells me they have soldiers to fight in this coming war—humans fighting on hell's side, you believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still…what kind of worthless scumbag you've gotta be to turn against your own race."

Dean felt it extremely ironic—and rather hypocritical—for Gordon to say that. He was going to voice his thoughts, but Gordon was too preoccupied to stop talking for one tiny second.

"But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of 'em—our very own Sammy Winchester."

Dean chuckled, not believing his ears. "Oh, this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

"Yeah? Come on, Dean. I know about Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Really? Because a demon told you?" Dean laughed. "Yeah, and it wasn't lying."

Gordon seemed almost desperate for Dean to understand as he spoke, defending himself while simultaneously trying to get Dean to see his side. "Hey, Dean. I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay?"

Dean snorted. Gordon ignored him and continued. "I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place. About a month ago, I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them."

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?" Dean asked argumentatively. He was determined to prove Gordon wrong, show him that he was just a stubborn ass. There was one piece of information, however, that Dean found very interested and mentally tucked it away for later. Gordon's connections at the Roadhouse. That was definitely something he'd have to look into.

"Besides Mr. Tinkles, the cat? No." Gordon replied. Even though Dean had been right about that particular point, Gordon remained unwavering. "But he was working up to it. They're all gonna be killers, Dean. We've gotta take 'em all out. And that means Sammy, too."

Gordon cocked his gun. Dean was about to say something, but the two were interrupted by the sound of an engine.

"Seems like we got company," Gordon said as the engine cut. Gun in hand, Gordon stood and peered out the window. He saw someone coming through the trees where the car was hidden. It definitely wasn't Sam.

"Ah, Kara," Gordon said. He turned to Dean to see his reaction, but he must have missed it, for Dean was entirely composed. "Looks like she came to rescue you."

Dean chuckled and said. "You better get out there. I can't _wait_ to see her kick your ass."

Gordon glared at Dean and the left the room, going out the back way so that Kara wouldn't see him coming.

_**

* * *

**_

Kara parked the car so that it was hidden from the abandoned house. She cut the engine and immediately pulled out her gun as she stepped out of the Impala. She knew that whoever had Dean probably knew she was coming with the phone calls, plus was no way they didn't hear the engine.

She walked cautiously, taking in her surroundings. In front of the house, parked on the side of the gravel road was a beaten down black car. Kara wondered fleetingly if Gordon had stolen it.

Kara reached the house and saw Dean tied to a chair through the front window. There was nobody else there, which could only mean one thing. Dean nodded his head, acknowledging her, not to mention he most likely knew what she was thinking. He gestured with his head to turn around.

"Gordon Walker," Kara said, seeing Dean's captor and Sam's would-be murderer. "Why am I not overly surprised that **you** would be the dumb ass to go against the Winchesters?"

Gordon was momentarily caught off guard. He had planned to knock her out with the rifle. He glared passed Kara at Dean, and then returned his attention to the woman in front of him. "Kara Laketon. Long time no see."

Gordon lowered his gun in a show of good faith. Kara did the same, but both gripped their weapons tightly, just in case.

Kara stepped over to the side, as did Gordon, both slowly closing the gap between them. "Yeah, I'm not very good at keeping touch."

"And yet, here you are. I'm sure you're going to try to get Dean back?"

Kara smiled charmingly and turned her head slightly. "Well, you could always just let him go."

Gordon laughed at that. "Love to help you out, but I've got something more important in mind."

"You always were a pigheaded little bastard," Kara replied in all seriousness.

"There you go, insultin' my family," Gordon shook his head, taking a few more steps forward. "You and Dean _do_ have a lot in common. That why you went to bed with him?"

Kara was stunned, completely caught off guard. She licked her lips and shuffled her feet, trying to hide her surprise, not to mention her embarrassment. She started to turn her head to look at him, knowing full well he could he their entire conversation through the thin walls and broken windows, but stopped herself.

"Yeah, Dean told me about that." Gordon chuckled at her reaction, confirming Dean's story. Seeing her unease, he continued to goad her. "I honestly don't understand what you see in him."

Kara glared at Gordon, but said nothing. He continued. "What, all work and no play make Kara a lonely girl? So you had to jump the first guy you saw?"

Kara punched him in the face, adrenaline pumping. "What, jealous?"

Gordon stood, holding his nose. There was a little blood, but not much. His eye, on the other hand, would definitely be swollen later. He glanced over at Dean, who was chuckling to himself. He turned back to Kara, angry. "Jealous? Of what—Dean getting laid by a whore?"

Kara glared and went to hit him again, putting much more force into the movement. However, Gordon was ready and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her. Pain shot up into her shoulder and Kara bit her lip to keep from crying out. She heard Dean swearing from inside the house and would have laughed it if weren't for the pain.

"Come on, Kara, you think I didn't see that coming? I'm a quick learner."

Kara took her elbow and shoved it painfully into his abdomen. As he was doubled over, Kara hit him again with her now free arm, forcing his head back. "You're not as smart as you think, Gordon."

Gordon regained his composure and smirked at Kara. "Don't be so sure about that."

Kara ignored him and prepared for his attack. She would have just shot him, but she had dropped her gun, and Gordon kicked it out of the way when she hit him that last time. He picked up his rifle and Kara tensed. It was aimed straight at her, but Gordon made a mistake.

With the weapon in her reach, Kara had the advantage. She hit the rifle upwards with her left arm, ignoring the added pain, and kicked with her right leg so that Gordon stumbled backwards. He tripped over her gun and hit the ground. Dean laughed and complimented Kara.

"So, what, Gordon? Last time wasn't enough for you?"

"Last time, you had an unfair advantage," Gordon replied, vehemently defending himself.

Kara laughed, amused by this, and said, mockingly, "Yeah, one girl against two big strong men really _is_ unfair. Maybe if you had five or six more guys. With guns."

She reached over to pick up the rifle, to end this, but Gordon was smart—at least, smarter than what Kara gave him credit for. By the time Dean had seen it and called out to Kara to warn her, it was already too late. He brought his leg upwards and smashed it into Kara's face so that she stumbled backwards. She would have fallen if it wasn't for the tree she slammed into.

Gordon stood and ignored the two weapons on the ground. He was determined to beat Kara using only his hands. Gordon threw a powerful blow to Kara's stomach, causing her to groan and double over, followed by a painful hit to the head. She managed to get away from the tree, knowing her spine would be covered in bruises by morning, as would her abdomen and head.

Dean swore loudly, once again struggling to free himself as Gordon came towards Kara. Kara managed to duck out of the way and took a step back so that she was touching the car behind her. She used the trunk as leverage to sit and lift herself as she kicked Gordon, knocking him backwards. She then brought her legs up over her head and rolled off to the other side of the car, where her .9 mm Beretta laid waiting for her.

She gripped the gun and crouched. When she brought it up over the trunk, she saw Gordon was doing the same with his rifle. Kara brought her other hand to the gun as the two stood slowly.

"So, what is it, Gordon?" Kara said, trying to buy herself time as she thought of a plan. Or at least until Sammy got there, either would be very helpful in that situation. "Woke up one morning and decided to kill everyone that ever pissed you off? Cuz that could take awhile."

Gordon scoffed, but said nothing. He stepped towards Kara, who was slowly making her way towards the house. She didn't have a plan yet, but if she could get to Dean, maybe something would come to mind. Like him getting free and the two upping their odds.

"Do you know what Sam is, Kara? A monster, a killer."

Kara laughed, as if this was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her entire life. "Sam? A killer?! The guy couldn't even hurt a cat, much less a human being!"

"That's exactly what Dean said."

Kara stopped laughing and looked at Gordon softly. "Has it occurred to you that you might be wrong?"

Gordon seemed to think it over before he shook his head. "No."

"And what if you are?" she asked, lowering her voice.

Gordon stood, silent, slowly lowering his gun. "I'm not."

"But what if you are? Gordon, do you really want to be a murderer? The same kind of monster you accuse Sam of being?" Kara spoke softly, taking a step towards Gordon. He'd already lowered his weapon. If Kara could just keep him distracted long enough, she could regain the upper hand.

But it seemed that Gordon carried some insight into Kara's plan. Just as she was about to make her move, he made his. He brought his arm up and backhanded her fiercely, Dean once again yelling profanities. Kara was forced to the side and almost fell over. She managed to catch herself just and time and turned to throw a punch at Gordon.

However, she acted impulsively, not thinking things through. She put too much force into the punch and lost concentration on her footing. Gordon grabbed her arm and spun her around. He kicked her in the back and Kara cried out as she hit the ground.

Gordon ignored Dean yelling and cussing in the peanut gallery and walked over to Kara. She groaned in pain as she turned over, taking too much time to do so. Gordon knelt down over her and brought the end of the rifle down, hitting the side of her face. Kara's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she went limp. When a soft groan escaped her lips, Gordon hit her again, guaranteeing that she'll be unconscious for a good long time.

Blood trickled out of the wound the rifle left her and Kara was already starting to bruise where Gordon had hit her. She was going to feel like she'd been hit like a bus whenever she woke up. Gordon smirked, feeling that she completely deserved this, especially after how she had beat him mercilessly the last time they saw each other. He held the rifle with one hand and used the other to scoop up Kara.

He walked back into the house, carrying her over his shoulder. As he sat her on another chair and begun to tie her up, just in case she _did_ wake up, Dean called him a sick bastard and that he couldn't wait to kick his ass. Gordon turned to Dean and said, "How the hell you gonna do that tied to a chair?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alrighty then! I'll have more up as soon as possible! Please review!


	5. Hunted Part 5

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter!**

* * *

Dean Winchester glared at Gordon, his eyes filled with hate. He wasn't big on letting innocent people die, but then again, was Gordon still considered an innocent? Either way, Dean knew that if he had the chance, he wouldn't hesitate in killing Gordon Walker. Especially after he had tied Kara nice and tight to her chair and explained his diabolical plan. Gordon was setting up not only one, but two trip wires in order to trick Sam. And nothing Dean could say would change his mind.

"Hey, look…I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth…it'll be quick."

Dean was starting to enter into a panic and started pleading with the mad man. "Come on, man. I know Sam better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than I do. I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the internet for porn!"

"Maybe you're right," Gordon said. "But one day, he's gonna be a monster."

"How, huh?" Dean demanded angrily. "How's a guy like Sam become a monster?"

Gordon shrugged. "Beats me. But he will."

"No, you don't know that!" Dean's voice was raised, desperation flooding his words.

"I'm surprised at you, Dean –- getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional than this." Gordon paused for a minute before continuing his attempt at getting Dean to understand his actions. "Look, let's say you were cruisin' around in that car of yours, and you had Little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist. But you knew what he was gonna turn into someday. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?"

Dean glared at Gordon. "That's not Sam."

Gordon was persistent. "Yes, it is. You just can't see it yet. Dean, it's his destiny. Look…I'm sympathetic. He's your brother, you love the guy. This has gotta hurt like hell for you. But here's the thing."

He stopped for a moment, so that he could gag Dean with a handkerchief. He could hear Sam's car, and he couldn't have Dean ruining everything, not now. Once Dean was gagged good and tight, he finished. "You would've wrecked him. But your Dad? If it really came right down to it, he would've had the stones to do the right thing here. But you're telling me…you're not the man he is?"

Unable to speak, Dean put all his anger and venom into the cold stare Gordon seemed to be ignoring.

Outside, Sam was approaching cautiously. He noticed the Impala and knew instantly that something was wrong. He peeked through a hole in the wood. There sat Gordon, shotgun at the ready. Dean was tied and gagged to a chair. Kara wasn't gagged, but it appeared she wouldn't be talking for a little while. Her head was drooped off to the side and Sam could see the blood from the wound on her head. Knowing the danger, Sam went around to the back door instead, and began to silently pick the lock.

Gordon smiled maliciously and taunted Dean. "You hear him? Hear he comes."

A moment later, there was a small explosion in the next room. Dean could feel the heat from the blast and cried out angrily. But Gordon shook his head. "Oh, no. Not yet. Just wait and see."

Dean had no choice. Another moment passed by, although it felt more like hours. A second, louder and hotter explosion went off, debris flying everywhere. Dean, still gagged, sat, breathing heavily. He was in complete shock. He couldn't lose Sammy, not now, not like this.

"Sorry, Dean," Gordon apologize. The sincerity in his voice was sight, but true. He stood and took his rifle into the next room, looking for a body. But there was none, only a shoe. Gordon knew just milliseconds before Sam appeared behind him, a gun pointed at his head.

"Drop the gun," Sam demanded.

"You shouldn't take your shoes off around here. You might get tetanus."

Sam ignored the sarcasm, and reiterated his command. "Put it down, now!"

Gordon dropped the gun, and tried to talk his way out of the situation. "You wouldn't shoot me, would you, Sam? 'Cause your brother…he thinks you're some kind of saint."

"Yeah. Well, I wouldn't be so sure."

"See, that's what I said."

Gordon turned around to grab Sam's arm, making him drop the gun. He punched him repeatedly until he fell to the ground. It wasn't what Gordon had in mind, but it would don. He knelt down next to him, grabbing a knife.

"You're know better than the filthy things you hunt," he spat, raising the knife. But before he could bring it down, Sam flipped him over, reversing their positions as he punched him in the face. He picked up the sniper rifle and aimed it at Gordon's head.

"Do it," Gordon said, breathing heavily. "Do it! Show your brother the killer you really are, Sammy."

For a moment, Sam considered it, taking the life of another human being. But he stopped. It was wrong, it was murder. Instead, he knocked Gordon out, much like Gordon had done to Kara.

"It's Sam," he said, breathing heavily.

Sam went over to his brother in the next room, quickly untying him and taking off his gag. Dean held Sam's face in his hand, rejoicing in seeing his brother alive. Then he thought of Gordon. "Son of a…"

He turned away to go after Gordon, but Sam stopped him. "Dean, no."

But Dean didn't want to hear it, that much was obvious.

"What, are you just going to let Kara sit there?" The two glanced over at the unconscious woman. "From the looks of it, she's still gonna be out for a few minutes. And when she does come to, I'm sure she's going to be pretty out of it. Looks like she took quite a beating."

Dean's eyes lingered on Kara, betraying his emotion. He felt partially responsible for Kara's cuts and bruises, since it was because of him she was even there. Another thing to hate Gordon for. "I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Trust me. Gordon's taken care of. Now get Kara and let's get out of here."

Dean squatted in front of her, and put a hand to her check. "Kara, come on, we gotta go. Wake up."

He shook her slightly, but the only response was a slight groan. She was starting to come to, but it wasn't fast enough. Gordon could regain consciousness any second.

"Alright then. I guess we'll just have to do this the other way," Dean muttered under his breath. He grabbed a knife and cut through the rope. Kara slumped forwards, and Dean cradled her in his arms as he stood up. "Let's go."

Sam didn't say anything, just led the way outside. They hadn't gotten far when suddenly Gordon was behind them, shooting at them. Sam and Dean started running as fast as they could, until they could duck behind large log that had fallen by some fortunate coincidence. Dean rested Kara on the ground and she groaned again. He turned to Sam. "You call this 'taken care of'?! What the hell are we doing?"

"Just trust me on this, all right?" Dean sighed, hoping that Sam had one hell of a plan, or else all three of them would be toast. Gordon continued with his rampage, but not for long. Seemingly from nowhere, nearly half a dozen police cars pulled right up to Gordon, surrounding him.

A police officer started yelling demands, gun pointed at Gordon. "Drop your weapons! Get down on your knees! Do it now!"

As Gordon was handcuffed and the arsenal was discovered in his car, Sam turned to his brother and grinned. "Anonymous tip."

"You're a fine, upstanding citizen, Sam," Dean smiled as Gordon was taken away. Felon in tow, the authorities left, ready to lock up Gordon.

Sam and Dean turned to Kara.

"Looks bad," Sam said.

"Nah, she'll be fine," Dean said. He tapped her cheek, trying to rouse her. "Come on Kara, damn it, wake up. Nap time's over."

Kara groaned and creased her forehead. She blinked several times rapidly, letting her eyes adjust and her senses revive themselves. When she was completely coherent, she stared at Dean above her, then creased her forehead again. "We have _**got**_ to stop meeting like this."

Dean chuckled and turned to Sam. "Told you she was fine."

_**

* * *

**_

"Gordon Walker was hunting Sam?" Ellen asked in disbelief. Her shocked traveled the hundred miles with her voice through the phone lines.

"Yeah, he almost killed us both, 'cause somebody over there can't keep their frickin' mouth shut!" Dean accused, taking his anger out on Ellen.

Ellen knew Dean was angry and rightfully so, but that didn't stop her from getting irritated. "Dean, do you honestly think that it was me? Or Ash? Or Jo? No way."

"Well, who else knows about Sam? Huh? I mean, you must've been talking to somebody!"

Ellen was hurt, and her own frustration started to show itself. "Hey, you can say a lot of things about us. But we aren't disloyal. And we're not stupid. We haven't breathed a word of this."

Dean wasn't ready to let it go. "Gordon said he had Roadhouse connections, Ellen."

Ellen sighed in aggravations. "And this Roadhouse is full of other hunters. They're all smart, they're good trackers –- each of them with their own patterns and connections. Hell, I could name twelve of them right now that are capable of putting this together. I am sorry about what happened, Dean. But I can't control these people. Or what they choose to believe."

Dean accepted this and the two ended the phone call. He turned to Sam and Kara, although no explanation was needed. They heard the whole conversation anyway. "Ellen's got nothing."

The three stood in silence, neither wanting to meet the other's eyes.

"Maybe we should all just go out, for a drink, you know?" Sam suggested.

"Sammy, that's probably the best idea you've ever had," Dean laughed.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, figured you'd think that. What about you, Kara?"

Kara shook her head. A drink was the last thing she needed. "No, you guys go ahead…I'm not in much of a drinking mood right now."

Dean glanced over at her, a knowing look on his face. She turned away from him. She _so_ did not need to deal with that right then.

Sam shrugged, then pulled something out of his pocket. He tossed Kara's car keys back to her. "You might need these."

"Thanks," Kara said, catching them. She started to head back towards her car, but then stopped and turned back to Sam. "By the way, steal my car again, and I might just have to kill you."

Sam and Dean laughed as Kara opened the door to her Camero. It felt good to sit in the front seat. Just as she was starting the engine, waiting for Sam and Dean to take the lead, her cell phone rang. It was Jesse.

Kara sighed, knowing she'd have to talk to him eventually. It would probably be better now than later.

Picking up the cell, Kara greeted, "What's up? If you're going to grill me about my sex life again, I'm hanging me up."

Jesse laughed. "Don't hang up. You don't have to tell me who you're embarrassed to be sleeping with right now."

Kara scoffed. "And who says I've been sleeping with anyone?"

Jesse laughed again, and took advantage of the opening. "You're absolutely right, Kara. There probably wasn't much sleeping."

Kara groaned and considered tossing the phone out the window. Figuring that would be a bad idea, she sighed again.

"So, you know you have to tell me sooner or later."

"I'm gonna go with later."

"I'm going to keep calling you every five minutes until I know, so you might as well make it easier for both of us." When Kara didn't say anything because she was thinking it over, Jesse continued. "Or I could call Sam?"

"Dean, perhaps?"

Okay! Alright, Jesse, I'll tell you!" Jesse laughed and Kara sighed in aggravation. "For starters, I had way too much to drink, so I wasn't thinking."

"Ooh, this is going to be better than I thought."

Kara continued as if Jesse had not spoken, just trying to get it over with. "I had sex with Dean.

At first, Jesse didn't say a word. Kara had seriously thought he had hung up on her. Then he started laughing, softly at first, building up as he got louder. "You jumped his bones? _Dean_?"

Kara narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything, Jesse was talking again.

"This is what you've been freakin out about? _**This?!**_ Come on, Kara, I've seen this coming for weeks."

Kara froze. "Wait—what?"

Laughing, Jesse explained. "Come on, all that sexual tension? I'm surprised you haven't gotten jiggy with it earlier. God knows there were plenty of opportunities!"

Kara couldn't help but blush a deep crimson. Her thoughts were racing, slowly putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, so you can stop freaking out about it," Jesse said, as if he was reading her mind. "It's not a big deal. You were drunk. You had sex. It's not the end of the world."

Kara thought about it, and saw that Jesse had a point. "You're right, Jesse. It's just that it was such a big contrast then normal."

"Yeah, so what? Just one question?" Kara waited, and Jesse let the anticipation bite at her.

"Yes, Jesse?"

She could feel his smirk as he spoke. "Was it any good?"

Kara glared at the phone. "Goodbye, Jesse."

She snapped it shut and turned up the music, putting the pedal to the metal as she followed the Impala, which was quickly gaining speed.

Something was wrong.

_**

* * *

**_

As soon as Dean cut the engine to the Impala, Kara did the same and hopped out of the car. No one said a word as Sam knocked. It opened easily, never a good sign. Kara immediately pulled out her gun, now on high alert. Dean and Sam did the same.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Sam called into the dark, empty house. There was no answer. The three looked around, and Sam went into the bedroom. There was blood everywhere. A man, who could only be Ava's fiancée, was laying in the middle of the bed, a crimson pool around him. "Oh my God."

Dean went over to the window and wiped a yellow residue with his fingers. "Hey."

Kara and Sam looked over at him, immediately recognizing the substance. "Sulfur."

"Demon's been here."

Sam goes to examine it further, but steps on something. He bent down and picked it up, knowing automatically what it was. Ava's engagement ring.

"Ava?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Next episode should be up soon!**


	6. She's a ManEater! Part 1

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO SORRY for how long it has been! I blame my friend Erica AKA superhippoturkey. Her threats weren't substantial enough to get me to write this next episode. Anyways, enjoy! I'm sure a lot of you will get a kick out of this one!**

**Oh, and I would like to dedicate this entire episode to my dear friend Lulu, also known as MKhigh-865. Thanks for all your support!**

* * *

A light flashed. A white sheet floated down over the corpse. A man spoke. "Male, 27. Time of death: approximately three hours ago."

"And you said the maid found him?"

"Yeah, the Do Not Disturb sign was down so she let herself in to change the sheets and found him like that on the bed."

The detective shook his head and sighed.

"Any leads?" a young woman in her late-twenties stood at the doorway, hands on her hips to accentuate the curves flaunted by her tight black dress.

"Ma'am, this is a crime scene, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the first officer said a moment later.

The woman did just the opposite, walking into the room, her black heels light against the floor. She extended a manicured hand. "Roxie Fields, _Celestine_ hostess. The victim was one of my clients."

"Detective Freeman," the first man shook her hand. "This is my partner, Detective Little."

"Little?" Roxy's voice was ever seductive as she spoke. "Not a name that _I_ would have given you."

"You can call me Brendan."

Roxy smiled and Detective Freeman coughed to avert her attention. "As of right now, we don't have any leads. But I'll need to speak to all of your staff and review the security tapes."

"Of course, I'll have it all arranged for you, Detective." Roxy turned to Little. "Anything else you boys need, just let me know."

With that she turned on her heel and sauntered away, hips swaying with each step. Little looked after her longingly, and Freeman smacked him upside the back of his head. "We have a job to do here, Little."

"Oh, come on, Alec. Don't you want to just run your fingers through that blonde hair? I mean her eyes, they were like emeralds! Oh, and that _body_—"

"Not mixing business with pleasure, now are you?"

"Oh, no, of course not. Afterwards though…Come on, are you trying to tell me you weren't lookin'?"

"I'm a happily married man, Little."

Detective Little laughed. "Yeah, cuz that's an excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's a reason. And a good one, too."

"Yeah, whatever, Alec. Let's just get this case over with."

* * *

"Jeez, how late did this guy stay out? It's already after three in the morning!" Little complained. The LVPD detectives had been watching and analyzing security camera footage for the past two hours. So far, nothing.

Alec Freeman sighed, taking a sip from his mug of coffee supplied to the detectives by a _Celestine_ hostess. He didn't say anything in reply to his young partner, just watched the cameras closely, waiting for the victim—now identified as Robbie Robins—to return to his suite, hopefully with a suspect and possible killer in tow.

"Can you go forward a little faster? Just until someone comes near the room?" Freeman asked Melanie Redsen, a woman in her early 30s who worked in the security section and knew the advanced equipment well. Without a word she pressed a button and turned a dial. The screen sped up. Nothing.

Until, something.

"Whoa, wait, stop and slow it down."

Melanie did as Freeman asked. He set down his coffee cup and looked closer at the screen. There, in fact, was Robbie Robins, headed back to his room. He stopped and turned, smiling at someone and gesturing them forward. This had to be it, the killer, or at least someone to question.

"Finally," Little muttered.

The three waited, anticipation running high. However, just as the other person was about to appear, the film blurred and everything became mixed up. It was a bust.

"Damn it!" Freeman swore, slamming his hand onto the desk. The only lead they had on the murder, and the security footage had malfunctioned.

_**

* * *

**_

"Two days."

"I was thinking more like four."

"Nope. Two. That's it, and then you come back."

"Yeah….No. Four days. No less. Maybe more…but no less."

"God, Kane, you're such an ass sometimes!"

"And you're a dirty, skanky ho. Guess we're even."

Nineteen-year-old Lorelei Baker jokingly punched her older brother Kane in the arm. He scrunched up his face and grabbed at the area. "Ow! That was totally uncalled for, Lore!"

Lorelei smirked. "_Now_ we're even."

Kane shook his head. "If you weren't my baby sister, I'd fight you. To the death."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Kane. You're three years older than me, so no excuse. You're just scared 'cuz you know I'd beat ya."

Kane shrugged as if he didn't care. "So, five days then?"

Lorelei moved to hit Kane again, but he blocked it. "Three."

Kane sighed, but gave in. "Fine. Three. And try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay, Lore?"

"Oh, that's hilarious, Kaney," Lorelei retorted. "Try not to get beat up by some casino bouncer, eh? And don't sell the clothes off your back 'cuz you can't win anything, okay? Huntin' don't exactly have a triple-digit pay grade."

"Yeah, whatever," Kane said, turning to the suitcase he was zipping up. "And try to do something else besides moon over what's-his-face, 'kay?"

"Hey, I don't say anything about the people you hang out with, so you don't say anything about _Caleb_," Lorelei said, referring to her current boyfriend of four months.

"Uh-huh. Just remind your boy-toy Carl that I've got an arsenal in the trunk of my pickup. And I won't hesitate in usin' **any** of it."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Kane."

Kane turned to face his younger sister, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I mean it, Lore. Don't let him hurt you like all the others. Or I'll have to hurt him."

_Cue sentimental music for mushy, brother-sister scene_, Lorelei couldn't help but think, looking up at her much taller brother. "Caleb's not going to hurt me, Kane. He's different, he's…"

"What? Special? The one?"

"What?! No! I mean, maybe, _someday_, but most definitely **not** now. Or for a while."

"Have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

Kane didn't have to answer, Lorelei saw in his eyes what he meant. "Well, no….not yet. But I might."

"This weekend?"

"Why not?"

Kane sighed. "He's gonna run. Just like the others."

Lorelei frowned at her brother. "You're such a Debbie-downer!"

"And you are sickeningly optimistic…about everything. Like, seriously, you should probably get some help," Kane smirked.

Lorelei narrowed her eyes. "Oh, and you're _really_ one to talk."

Kane shrugged, neither denying nor confirming his sister's accusation. The two stood in silence for a moment before Lorelei looked up at her brother. Lorelei was completely serious when she started speaking.

"You know Kane? Sometimes I look at you and think…" Lorelei's grin turned slightly malicious and finished teasingly, "Thank God I'm not his twin, look at the face on it!"

Kane laughed and shoved his sister slightly. "Ha ha, very funny, Lore. Spent all day workin' on that one, didn't ya?"

Lorelei nodded enthusiastically. "Yep."

Just then a horn honked outside. Kane looked out the window at his friends, Justin and Timothy. Justin was driving his dark green sedan with Tim riding shotgun. He waved a hand to signal he'd be out in a minute.

Kane turned to Lorelei, picking up his suitcase. "I'd give you a hug and say I'll miss you…but then I'd be lying."

Lorelei laughed. "I don't want your AIDs anyway. Now get outta here! Go reign destruction on Vegas!"

Kane was out the door before Lorelei had even finished her supposed goodbye.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes."

"Dean, it's not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

Kara sighed, rolling her eyes and resting a hand on a jutted hip. "What possible reason—and by reason, I mean a _legit_ reason—would we have for going to Vegas?"

"Don't need one!" Dean insisted.

Kara said nothing, only raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Oh, come on, Kara! Viva Las Vegas!"

"Dean, we don't need to go to Vegas!" Kara repeated.

"We'll see what Sammy has to say about this," Dean replied, seeing Sam through the motel window. The moment Sam opened the door, Dean was on him. "Vegas: Go or no?"

"Uh, why?"

"Because Dean is drunk, horny, and wants to blow money he doesn't have. Why else?" Kara said curtly, crossing her arms.

Sam smirked. "Why do I get the feeling that you two have been arguing about this the entire time I was gone?"

"Because we spend far too much time together."

"Which is exactly why we need to go on a vacation. To Vegas."

Kara sighed. Ignoring Dean, she turned to Sam. "Did you find anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. No possible jobs in the area. Nothing that looked even remotely suspicious."

Dean couldn't be happier. Kara frowned.

"See? Perfect timing. No hunts, no reason to stop us. We're going to Vegas," Dean said, as if that settled the matter. Kara huffed and crossed her arms, sitting on the bed and pouting like a five year old.

"I'm not going."

Dean shrugged. The idea didn't seem to bother him. "Fine with me. Don't need some girl following me around."

Thinking about what he just said, Dean added, "Well, I do. But not you."

Kara glared at Dean and reached over for a pillow, which she proceeded to chuck at Dean. Dean laughed as he ducked, the pillow missing him by only a couple inches. Sam chuckled, shaking his head. Kara crossed her arms again, not saying a word. The three continued like that in silence until Kara finally gave a loud, exasperated sigh. "Fine! We're going to Vegas."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Once again I am SOOOOO very sorry for taking about 60,000 years to update again. I know, I suck at life, that's already been established, lol!!!**

**Anyways, please review! And I'll have more up as soon as I can, I promise!!**

* * *


	7. She's a ManEater! Part 2

**A/N: Hey! So another installment, up and running! I'm really going to try to write the rest of the entire episode tonight so that I have a surplus waiting for posting while I try to get back to my once-a-week routine. Honestly I think there might be more of the Baker family in this one than the Winchesters and Kara…Please leave a review to let me know what ya think! I personally think the beginning is a bit slow, but it pretty much all needs to happen, and things will definitely be picking up towards the end!!!!**

**Once again, I would like to reiterate that this chapter is dedicated to dear Lulu! Luvs ya!**

* * *

Kenneth Kane Baker, commonly known as Kane from even before he was born, was a rather simplistic kind of guy. He loved his so-called "job" and had a strong fondness for red Twizzlers. He drove a rather outdated red 1972 Chevy GMC that he would sell his soul to keep in its nearly perfect condition. And, although it would be a cold day in hell before he ever admitted to it, Kenneth Kane Baker absolutely _adored_ his pain-in-the-ass brat sister. However, it's the ones that you love the most that'll kill you, and that was exactly why Kane was flying down the highway with his two best buds towards a city that never sleeps.

Geoffrey, who had somehow managed to snag the front seat from Tyler, was fiddling with the radio and had finally settled on some heavy metal 'music' with incomprehensible lyrics. Kane really couldn't care less what was playing; he was just enjoying the drive. They had about another hundred miles to go and the anticipation had been building for hours. Even though they wanted to do nothing more, Tyler and Geoffrey had learn from past experiences not to even think about rushing Kane while he drove or even ask that timeless question "Are we there yet?". So they joked around and blared music while Tyler and Geoffrey had a beer. Kane, of course, never drank while driving—he could hurt his baby.

_**

* * *

**_

Kane ran a hand through his shaggy dirty blonde hair and took a deep breath. "Taste that good ol' Vegas air."

"Finally!" Geoffrey turned around and Charlie-horsed Tyler's leg.

"What the hell?!" Tyler, who had been sleeping in the back, awoke with a start. His anger dissipated when he saw the lights. "Finally!"

"Well, boys, I'd say the vacation has officially begun."

_**

* * *

**_

Lorelei was all set, had everything planned out accordingly—which should have been enough to set off a red flag warning itself. Lorelei never planned anything, mostly because everything would end up destroyed; misfortune was just dripping from her. Nonetheless, the young girl was an optimist, through and through, just as her brother had teased, and nothing was going to stop Lorelei once she set her mind to something.

And set her mind she did. She scrubbed down every inch of the small house she and her brother owned in Gabbs, a small town in the middle of desert Nevada. Dusting, vacuuming, kitchen, bathroom, Lorelei did it all with loud music vibrating from the stereo speakers the first day her brother was gone. The second day, she set to work on the garage that normally held her brother's truck in addition to her '64 blue-green Mini Cooper. There was a lot of crap lying out, as well as leftover notes and news clippings from all the things Lorelei and her brother had done over the past few years. Nothing was organized, and Lorelei figured she had nothing better to spend the rest of the day doing. Caleb wouldn't be home from school for the weekend until around seven anyway.

_**

* * *

**_

Kara pouted in her Camaro the entire drive to Las Vegas, and talked only to Jesse on her cell while they stopped at a motel for the night before finishing that final stretch. Her mood didn't improve much when the three began searching for a cheap room.

"See what I mean, Dean? I don't exactly have 800 dollars to waste each night we stay here, and none of my credit cards have a limit high enough to cover it."

Dean, however, was prepared for more of Kara's sulking and was happy to provide a solution. He reached deep into his pockets and pulled out a wad of cash that came from God knows where. "Well then, Kara, I guess you better start tryin' your luck, huh?"

Kara took the cash from him and counted it quickly. There was about six hundred dollars. She looked up at Dean and raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you get this?"

Instead of giving Kara any sort of clear answer, he replied teasingly, "Must be my lucky day."

"Whatever."

After they checked into a casino hotel at a much higher price than Kara found necessary, Dean immediately turned to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"Kara. I'm in Vegas. What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes. Why did she even ask? Of course Dean was going to be planted in the front row of some legs-and-feathers show the entire night, getting plastered. Without another word, she turned and head towards the actual casino. Somebody had to pay for their separate rooms.

_**

* * *

**_

"Have you boys found anything yet?" Roxy let herself into the security room and sat on top of one the desks. "You've been working so hard these past two days and keeping the staff so busy, surely you at least have a suspect?"

"I'm sorry Miss Fields—"

Interrupting Freeman, she corrected, "Roxy. Miss Fields sounds too…well, not me."

"I'm sorry, _Miss Fields_, but it seems that all the security footage we could find was corrupted. Was there some sort of power failure?"

"I already told you, the Celestine security system is one of the best around."

Freeman sighed, taking a sip of coffee. "Yeah, so you did. Listen, we're going to have to interview more of the staff. See if anybody at least recognizes the guy."

"Of course," Roxy said, hopping off the desk. "Anything to help the investigation. Having cops around isn't exactly good for business."

Roxy turned to leave just as Little was returning.

"What a pleasant surprise, Roxy," he smiled, nodding his head in greeting.

"Oh, no, Detective. The pleasure is all mine."

Little laughed as Roxy left, shaking his head. Freeman watched, frowning disapprovingly. His partner raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Business first, Little."

"Yeah, I know, partner. Trust me, I want this case solved. And fast."

"Yeah, I'm sure 'Roxy' would really appreciate that."

_**

* * *

**_

Kara sighed as she entered the casino lounge and shook her head. She could not _believe_what she was doing here. Staying at a Vegas hotel-slash-casino-bar-god knows what! She sighed again, eyeing the numerous means in which rich people philandered millions each year. In order to pay for Dean's spontaneous little vacation, she was going to have to squeeze a few thousand out of grubby hands. The only question—where to start?

_**

* * *

**_

Lorelei's entire body eased as she released a sigh of exhaustion mixed with satisfaction—the house was finally clean and rather presentable. Wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, Lorelei stood and rested her hands on overall covered hips, taking in her handy work. _Perfect_. She glanced at the clock—which she not only managed to fix but nail to the garage wall in a semi-even fashion, and raised her eyebrows in surprise. It was almost six! Snapping off the radio and tossing the dirty rag she carried into the hamper, Lorelei practically flew into shower, scrubbing hours of dirt and grime off her skin and hair.

Usually known as one who could easily use up all the hot water available in the county in a single bathing, Lorelei was in and out of the shower in ten minutes, emerging fresh and clean-shaven. Not one to usually play dress-up, Lorelei didn't really have much of anything considered 'nice' to wear, so she dressed in a fairly new pair of jeans—and by new, meaning one that wasn't faded, covered in some stain resulting from her usually messy job, and not a single rip or tear in sight—and a plain white t-shirt. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Lore immediately slipped a green tank top over the vulnerable tee.

Although she had cleaned the entire house top to bottom all by herself, Lore most definitely cheated when it came to dinner. She whined until Kane gave in and agreed to cook it for her before he had left for his little vacation. All Lorelei had to do was reheat it. As long as she managed to NOT blow up the microwave, everything should be fine.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ummm….hit me? Two please." Kara chewed on her lower lip, peering through her eyelashes at the dealer in front of her and glanced around at the three other guys she was playing against. They all hid their smirks as Kara was dealt two other cards in place of the ones she tossed.

"Uh, Miss?"

After rearranging the five cards in her hand, she looked up at the dealer, wide-eyed and trying very hard to keep her expression stony and professional. "Yes?"

"I don't usually do this, but…maybe you should fold."

"Fold?" Kara asked curiously.

"Yeah, you know…quit while you're ahead?" Kara could tell that the dealer was being _very_ generous, as were the other players she was up against.

"But…" Kara glanced back down at her cards, biting her lip again. She held them very close to her and sighed. "I don't want to."

One of the other players—a rich, stout man in his early fifties to her left—laughed right out at her. "Well, it's your money, sweetheart!"

Kara smiled and laughed with him. She glanced down at her chips—or rather, the few she had left. Kara had brought all $800 to the table, plus a couple more hundred she had stashed around, and had about a hundred bucks left. The other guys had been nice for the first few rounds, betting far less than what they could have. "I guess this'll be my last round, huh?"

The others laughed and agreed.

"But there's no reason why we can't have fun with this right?"

"Guess not," another player smiled.

"Well, how about we make it interestin'?, So how about we just go all in? All or nothing, last round. Then we all show our cards and see who wins."

The others glanced down their cards and kind of smirked at the young woman.

"I'm game," one said, and the others followed as they all pushed their chips to the middle of the table. Kara did the same.

"Are you sure about this?" the dealer asked her.

Kara shrugged. "Looks like I'm gonna lose it all anyway."

The dealer nodded, and, one by one, the other players began to reveal their cards.

Matching sevens, matching nines, and a three. "Two pair!"

Two eights, a five, a king, and a four. "Damn."

A two, a six, and three tens. "Can't beat that!"

"I can."

The others turned to stare at Kara. The man with the two pairs laughed. "Yeah right. Show 'em."

Kara turned her cards over, one by one, all in order. Eight of spades. Nine of spades. Ten of spades. Jack of spades. Queen of spades. "I believe that's called a 'straight flush', right?"

"Aw, hell!"

"Shit!"

"Damn!"

"Who knew?"

Kara laughed, pulling the pile of chips towards her. "It's been fun playin' with ya boys. Let's do it again sometime, okay?"

Before she had even finished, the guys were getting up and gathering to leave, grumbling under their breath. The dealer watched Kara in awe.

"That was a great game," he complimented.

"Thanks. My uncle taught me when I was a kid, and I've been playing ever since."

With that she scooped the chips into her little bucket and left to cash them out. She made a bit more than three thousand off those guys, much to their dismay. Not because they didn't have the money—that sort of cash was pocket change to players like them. No, Kara believed they were more strung out about having been beat by a girl.

_**

* * *

**_

"Dude, that was effing _awesome_!"

"Yeah, did you see that girl? Her legs were _sweet_!"

"Yeah, man, and did you see yourselves? You looked a brunch of freakin' morons," Kane teased Tyler and Geoffrey. Tyler went to punch Kane, but the completely sloshed twenty-three year old was no match for the only slightly hammered hunter. Fortunately, Kane managed to stop him before he completely fell over.

"Yeah, guys, I think we're done for the night."

"What? Come on', Kane, it's what, 10:30?" Geoffrey complained.

"Try more like one in the mornin'. And I have to call the brat, anyway."

"Fine, you go on, I'm gonna get anotha one." Tyler was already halfway back to the bar before he had even finished.

Kane shook his head, laughing to himself. "I'll drink more with you guys tomorrow, I promise."

_**

* * *

**_

Tyler tossed back his shot and let it fall in the table pretty hard. It didn't break, naturally shot glasses in Vegas were made to be much stronger than that, but it did clank a bit. Of course, he didn't notice, especially not when his attention was soon after preoccupied with something else.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come with me."

"Anywhere."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for reading, so sorry it took so long!!! But, hey, found out recently that I will be graduating early! January 14th is now my official last day of school! Well, until I start my classes at the community college! But I will still have tons of more time to write than now!

**Please review!!!**


	8. Please Don't Hate Me

My dear, dear readers and fans. I have some VERY disappointing and upsetting news.

"Lies" Part Two of the Blood Series is being put on hold, although hopefully not indefinately!

You see, the I bought a nice new laptop (yay!) because my old computer was craaaap! Well, as I was transfering files, the old one died...With EVERYTHING for the Blood Series still on it.

I KNOW!!! ITS TERRIBLE!!!! So now I have *NOOOO* idea what I'm going to do. That was quite seriously YEARS of work and planning. And it's just so very very very depressing.

But this could be a good thing! I'm not sure how, but if I don't find a good thing about this, then I'll probably never continue, like with my Alias fanfiction.

Oh, and that also means I lost other various beloved works, too. Various Harry Potter fanfics, numerous X-Men fanfics, a Moonlight fanfic, and a few others, too! It's just so sad!

But anyways, I will do my best to at the very least finish up this episode. Maybe I'll now be able to go back and actually edit previous episodes, since I neve seem to do that before posting them. XD

And hopefully someday I'll actually be able to get back into this one like how I was once upon a time.

In the meantime, there are TWO whole trailer vids on You Tube for this series! Check out Sydney Bristow 447 videos (no spaces), and you'll find them! Enjoy, and please comment on them to let me know what you think!


End file.
